


Wedding Dress

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Ein Lächeln huschte über Blairs Gesicht, während sie einen Hauch von Scotch und teuren Zigarren wahr zu nehmen glaubte.





	Wedding Dress

**Wedding Dress**

_****._

_._

_  
_

Mit geschlossenen Augen verharrte Blair Waldorf vor einem der großen Fenster des spärlich eingerichteten Nebenraumes der kleinen Kirche und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen die sanft ihr Gesicht wärmten.

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie auf das Lachen ihres Sohnes lauschte, der sich auf dem Flur von seiner Tante Jenny in einen Smoking helfen ließ.

Blair hatte den Anzug noch nicht gesehen, aber sie war sich sicher das Jenny sich damit ebenso übertroffen hatte, wie mit ihrem Hochzeitskleid.

Instinktiv huschte Blairs Blick ein weiteres Mal zu dem großen Spiegel neben dem Fenster, während sie mit leuchtenden Augen ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Das Kleid war atemberaubend.

Es war perfekt bis ins kleinste handgearbeitete Detail.

Angefangen bei dem zarten Satinstoff der sich sanft an ihren Körper schmiegte, über den Rock der ab der Taille weit zu Boden fiel und den Pajettenbesetztem Saum der im Sonnenlicht funkelte, als würde er von unzähligen Diamanten geziert.

Ihre dunklen Locken fielen offen über ihre bloßen Schultern, während eine schlichte Perlenkette ihr Dekoltee zierte.

Und sie war stolz auf die junge Frau die ihr dort vom Spiegel entgegen lächelte, beinahe ebenso stolz wie auf Lucian.

In diesem Sommer würde er sechs werden und mit jedem Tag den er älter wurde, glich er ihr ein Stück mehr.

Er hatte ihre Augen, die so dunkel waren das sie beinahe schwarz wirkten. Er hatte ihre dichten dunklen Locken die sein Gesicht einrahmten, sowie ihren ebenmässigen Porzellan ähnlichen Teint. Doch sein beinahe unwiderstehliches Schmunzeln war unverkennbar das seines Vaters.

Blairs Lächeln gefror zu Eis, während ihre Finger sich in den Stoff des Kleides gruben und ihr unvermittelt Tränen in die Augen traten.

_Sieben Jahre._

Sieben Jahre waren vergangen und doch waren der Schmerz und das Grauen von damals präsent, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Mit zitternden Knie ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Fenster sinken, ehe sie ihr Gesicht gegen die kühle Scheibe presste.

Unbeobachtet hatte er sich damals zurück in ihr Leben geschlichen. Er hatte sich in der Dunkelheit versteckt die rund um sie herum gelauert hatte, nur um sie schließlich unsanft aus ihren Träumen zu reißen.

Ein einziger gezielter Schachzug hatte gereicht um ihr Leben auszulöschen.

_Für immer._

In einer einzigen Nacht hatte Chuck sein Vermögen, seinen Besitz und seine Familie verloren.

Jack Bass hatte Chuck in nur einer einzigen Nacht für immer zerstört.

Und das so endgültig und durchdacht, dass es für Blair nicht einmal Scherben gegeben hatte die sie hätte aufsammeln können.

Von Chuck war nicht mehr übrig gewesen als eine leblose menschliche Hülle.

Die unerwartete Schwangerschaft hatte Blair in dieser Finsternis Hoffnung gegeben. Hoffnung das dieses Baby, ihr Baby, Chuck vor dem Untergang bewahren würde.

Doch das hatte es nicht.

Selbst als er zum ersten Mal in das Gesicht seines Sohnes geblickt hatte, war kein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschienen.

Keine einzige Gefühlsregung war seinen erstarrten Zügen zu entnehmen gewesen.

Sie hatte sich eingeredet es würde besser werden, sie hatte gehofft und gebetet. Doch alles was sie bekommen hatte war eisiges Schweigen gewesen, gefolgt von Worten die sie ebenso geschmerzt hatten wie seine hasserfüllten kalten Blicke.

Sie hatte ihn angefleht zurück zu kommen und wieder der Mann zu werden der er einmal gewesen war, doch der Mann den sie so sehr geliebt hatte war niemals zu ihr zurück gekehrt.

Vier Monate nach Lucians Geburt hatte der Schmerz Blair schließlich kapitulieren lassen.

Unter Tränen hatte sie Chuck angefleht zu gehen.

Und er war gegangen, ohne einen einzigen Blick zurück zu werfen, als ob er einzig und allein auf ihre Zustimmung gewartet hätte.

Langsam schloss Blair ihre schmerzenden Augen, während sie gegen die Erinnerungen ankämpfte die in ihrem Inneren tobten.

Zwölf Stunden nach dem die Tür hinter Chuck ins Schloss gefallen war hatte sie mit Lucian New York verlassen.

Doch nur wenige Wochen später hatte ein nächtlicher Anruf sie zurückkehren lassen.

Sie hatte Chuck an der Bar des Empire gefunden. Umgeben von all den Lastern denen er einst abgeschworen hatte.

Ein einziger Blick in seine leeren Augen, hatte ihr klar gemacht das der grausame Tod seines Onkels, kein tragischer Unfall gewesen war.

Wortlos hatte Chuck sie in jener Nacht von den Security aus seinem Hotel bringen lassen.

Stundenlang hatte Blair in jener Nacht vor dem Gebäude im kalten Novemberregen verharrt und sich gefragt was aus dem Mann geworden war, denn sie eins geliebt hatte.

Gegen Mitternacht war sie in einen Flieger zurück nach Frankreich gestiegen um einen Tag später gemeinsam mit Lucian nach London zu fliegen, ehe sie ein paar Monate später nach Mailand weiter gereist war.

Sie war geflohen, geflohen vor ihren Erinnerungen und dem Schmerz, den sie an manchen Tagen kaum zu ertragen glaubte und deren einzige Linderung das Lächeln ihres Sohnes brachte.

Es war eine kleine Küstenstadt in Italien gewesen, die ihr Leben verändert hatte.

Langsam öffnete Blair ihre Augen, während sie ihre Hände zu der kaum wahrnehmbaren Wölbung ihres Bauches gleiten ließ.

 _Ein Mädchen._ Noch in diesem Sommer würde Lucian eine kleine Schwester bekommen.

Sie hatten sich in einem kleinen Cafe wieder getroffen und voller Erstaunen hatte sie an jenem Nachmittag das strahlende Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wahrgenommen, dass ihr klar gemacht hatte das seine Freude sie wieder zu sehen, echt gewesen war.

An jenem Nachmittag hatte ihre Flucht geendet.

Lächelnd erhob Blair sich von ihrem Stuhl und fuhr sich dabei mit der Hand gedankenverloren durch ihr dunkles Haar, während sie sich erneut im Spiegel musterte.

Sie hatte nicht erst an jenem Tag in Italien das Upper East Side Mädchen hinter sich gelassen, doch an jenem Tag hatte sie es für immer begraben, als sie in seinen Augen eine Hoffnung gefunden hatte nach der sie so verzweifelt gesucht hatte.

Ein verhaltenes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie inne halten.

„Fünf Minuten Blair,“ erwiderte Serena Archibald mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, während sie ihren Kopf zur Tür hereinstreckte und augenblicklich bewundernd in ihrer Bewegung verharrte.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus Blair,“ wisperte sie beinahe atemlos, während sie ihren Blick an ihrer besten Freundin herunter gleiten ließ.

Blair konnte spüren wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Das haben wir Jenny zu verdanken.“

„Nicht nur. Aber ich bin sicher er wird es lieben.“

Mit einem neckischen Zwinkern schloss Serena die Tür hinter sich und Blair wandte sich erneut dem Spiegel zu.

Serena hatte Recht.

_Er wird es lieben. So wie er mich liebt._

So undenkbar ihr das vor Jahren erschienen wäre, hätte ihr jemand vorraus gesagt das sie eines Tages als junge Mutter an der Küste Neuenglands leben und ihre Tage aus Lehrersprechstunden und Spielnachmittagen bestehen würden, so sehr liebte sie heute jede einzelne Sekunde von diesem Leben, für das er ihr die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Sie wusste nicht was die Zukunft noch für sie bereithalten würde, aber sie hatte gelernt das es Menschen gab die einen wieder Lächeln ließen.

Menschen mit denen man die ersten Schritte und Worte seines Sohnes teilen konnte. Menschen die mit einem über das kranke Kind wachten und Menschen die einen auch in den dunkelsten Nächten noch Hoffnung geben konnten.

Sie hatte gelernt was es bedeutete grenzenlose Liebe zu empfinden und mit der selben grenzenlosen Liebe wieder geliebt zu werden.

Und damit hatte er ihr etwas geschenkt, was sie niemals besessen hatte.

Sie warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, zufrieden über den Anblick der Frau die sie geworden war, ehe sie die Tür öffnete und auf den Flur hinaus trat wo Jenny und Serena mit ihren Töchtern auf sie warteten.

„Bereit,“ fragte Jenny mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, während sie ihr einen schlichten, wunderschönen Strauß Lilien reichte.

Blairs Antwort war ein stolzes Nicken.

Sanfte Orgelklänge füllten die kleine Kirche am Rande von Boston, als Blair Waldorf am Arm ihres Vaters hinter ihren Blumenmädchen Lea und Zoey und ihren Brautjungfern Serena und Jenny den schmalen Gang zum Altar empor schritt.

Glücklich glitt ihr Blick dabei über die Gesichter ihrer Familie und Freunde, aus diesem und einem anderen Leben, das heute so weit entfernt zu liegen schien.

Sie war wieder glücklich, trotz des Verlustes, den sie nie ganz würde hinter sich lassen können.

_Chuck._

Nur wenige Wochen nach jener Novembernacht in der sie sich das letzte Mal begegnet waren hatte Chuck Bass sich vom Victrola in den Tod gestürzt.

Zur Überraschung der Öffentlichkeit, war nach seinem letzten Willen sein gesamter Besitz versteigert und der Erlös an eine Stiftung für schwerkranke Kinder übertragen worden.

Jedoch nicht um eine Absolution zu erbitten wie in der New Yorker High Society seither gemunkelt wurde, sondern um Lucian und Blair all das zu ersparen was Bass Industries für Chuck, unwiederbringlich zerstört hatte.

Ein Brief war sein Vermächtnis an Blair gewesen. Ein Brief den sie in ihrem Safe für Lucian aufbewahrte, bis sie eines Tages bereit dazu sein würde ihrem Sohn zu erzählen was für ein herausragender Mann sein Vater gewesen war.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Blairs Gesicht, während sie einen Hauch von Scotch und teuren Zigarren wahr zu nehmen glaubte.

Sie hatte Chuck schon vor Jahren vergeben und während sie in Richtung Altar empor blickte wo neben Nate, Eric und Lucian, der Mann stand der ihnen ein zu Hause und Sicherheit gegeben hatte, als sie danach gesucht hatten, wurde ihr klar das sie auch sich selbst vergeben hatte.

Mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, ließ ihr Vater sie schließlich gehen, in die Arme des Mannes der ihr ihren Glauben zurück gegeben hatte.

Der ihr die Stärke gegeben hatte, der Mensch zu werden der sie heute war und den sie mit der selben grenzenlosen Liebe, wie er sie, liebte.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ergriff Blair Waldorf _Dan Humphreys_ Hand.

**.**

**.**


End file.
